


Fight Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Just general sweet things, Kissing, M/M, Post TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this has been sitting in my drafts since june 2015 and i wanted to finish it so here you go some schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Kisses

It's one, two, three quick kisses before Steve moves out of a defensive position to go into the offensive. It's grabbing his shaking hands and Bucky's lips ghosting over bruised knuckles before the gloves go back on and Steve's powering out another ten fights.

It's the way Steve always cups his face and kisses the end of his nose before inspecting him for injury after missions. It's the way Steve's fingers interlock with Bucky's and his thumb brushes across the back of his knuckles. It's never changed.

Steve always has to make sure he's okay. They could be in the middle of a mission and he'd grab him when there's a pause in the action, pull him into a secluded space. Just for one kiss, one gentle sigh of relief that he's okay. That he's not worked up too much.

Bucky has such a tendency to bottle up his feelings, to wait until he's ready to burst with them before falling apart. Ever since the first time it happened, Steve watches him, watches his emotions, tries to make sure that he never falls apart again.

So, this meant that during fights, Steve checks for shaking hands, clammy skin, hyperventilation. And he's found it a few times, backed Bucky up into a secluded, hidden spot, and waited until the worst of the attack was over before he even thought about letting Bucky leave his embrace.

No matter how dangerous waiting out an attack is, Bucky's health is more important to him.

His kisses are sweet and his lips are always chapped, but whenever they go back onto the battle field, you'd never tell. You could never tell that Steve's crooked smile was pressed into Bucky's. You'd never tell that Steve's hands were in Bucky's hair and his breath was caught in his throat.

He throws his shield with determination, power in his eyes and he fights tooth and nail. And it's all for Bucky.

He turns into a different person on the battlefield. Steve becomes lethally efficient, striking down enemy after enemy and Bucky's kinda surprised that he even takes him along now. Bucky cleans up his fair share of Hydra groupies and sooner or later, they're leaving what feels like the hundredth base.

Steve soon turns into himself when they leave. They get picked up by a helicopter out of there and Bucky's tense as per usual. Steve notices immediately and pulls him closer, carding his fingers through his hair soothingly.

When they touch down though and all the grit and dirt of their mission is washed off, Steve starts his routine. He pushes Bucky into the mattress, running his hands through still damp hair and kisses him with everything he has. His lips brush across his jaw, very quickly making their downward pursuit to his neck.

"I love you," he whispers, fingers locking with Bucky's and Bucky gasps at the teeth he feels against his throat.

"I love you, too," Bucky tells him. He arches into Steve's touch and it's so easy for him to make him fall apart. He falls apart just for him, opens himself, lets every emotion he's ever felt tumble out.

He feels vulnerable, but Steve never once takes advantage of this. He merely kisses down his chest, lips ghosting over scrapes and bruises, and he writes promises into his skin with his tongue.

"I love you," he repeats, murmurs it like the gospel into the flesh of Bucky's stomach, repeats it like a mantra. He worships him like he's more god than human, and Bucky doesn't believe he's anything special, but Steve makes it hard not to.

Steve's chapped lips trail their way back to his mouth once his intimate inspection is done and kisses him hard. Well, as hard as Steve would ever kiss him.

Steve pulls him close to his chest, keeps lacing kisses across his skin as if he's addicted now. And Bucky lets out the softest of contented sighs.

"I love you, Steve," he murmurs.

"I love you, too," Steve replies against his skin and Bucky can feel the smile in his tone.


End file.
